


Putting on a show

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hires Geoff to piss off his parents (based off of this tumblr post: http://discountliquor.tumblr.com/post/103390876984)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a show

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, prompt me? <3
> 
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Geoff’s next client was to be arriving soon. They’d agreed to meet at a park – nothing too shady and with lots of open space so the kid could run if he wanted to. Geoff always gave them that option, the option to leave – because most of them realised that they didn’t want to go through with it after they’d seen him. It wasn’t like it was sex or anything – god no, Geoff just found pleasure in watching a very Christian, very strict father’s face when they first laid their eyes upon Geoff’s hand holding their child’s. It was always fun and hey, Geoff got free food. That’s usually only what he got out of it though sometimes a horny teenager, high on their rebellious rush, would try to invite him to stay the night. Geoff never said yes – he never took advantage. He just wanted free food.

 

 

You see, Geoff didn’t have much. He had the clothes upon his back, the van that he lived in and a felony that haunted him. He wasn’t poor, per say – sure he couldn’t afford a house but he had his own toilet paper for the public bathrooms. Geoff worked as a line cook at one of the more shady bars in town, strangely enough one of the few that would agree to hire him. His friend/boss mocked him for the games Geoff liked to play on Thanksgiving and told him that it wasn’t fair – he was ruining such a happy family time. Yet with no family left, Geoff really didn’t get the hype. That didn’t go to say he didn’t enjoy the holiday as hey, as its been mentioned – Geoff got free food.

 

 

Geoff was about to give up on this client when a sleek, black and clearly expensive car pulled up beside his shoddy van. Geoff stared at it and there was an almost awkward pause before somebody stepped out.

“Are you Geoff?” The shorter, angry looking boy asked. Huh, this hadn’t been who Geoff had expected. Sure, he’d had boys before but this kid looked like he could hold his own against his family. Perhaps he got the same sick joy Geoff did – watching people get annoyed. The car he’d come in left. Geoff assumed it was driven away by the driver. He hadn’t noticed the boy had come from the passenger’s seat rather than the driver’s.

“Yeah, I’m guessing you’re Michael?” Geoff suggested conversationally.

“No shit, dumbass.” Michael cursed and Geoff almost scolded him for his choice of words, “You look perfect, you really played up to the part.” Michael chuckled quietly.

“Yeah, well – when it’s your life there’s not much acting to be done really.” Geoff said.

“Right, yeah – are you ready?” Michael asked and Geoff nodded – boy, was he ready.

 

 

Geoff gestured to his van and Michael climbed into the passenger seat.

“Where’s the satnav?” Michael asked immediately when he saw the lack of technology in the front seat. Geoff scoffed – why on earth would he own one of those?

“You’re going to be my satnav.” Geoff joked.

“Fuck that, I don’t remember the way there – it’s what a satnav is for!” Michael protested.

“Wow, kids these days are useless without technology.” Geoff murmured.

“I’m not a kid.” Michael spoke up against him.

“No, of course not – just, tell me where you live and I’ll get us there.” Geoff said.

“What? Do you have a sat nav in your head?” Michael asked sarcastically.

“No, I’ve got something much better…” Geoff said in false excitement, “a brain!” Michael glared back at him.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Geoff could have guessed that Michael lived in the posh part of town but boy, his house was beautiful. It stood three stories high and Geoff was sure that he could climb the vines that ran up its walls to the roof. Michael’s parents or maybe his gardener had made the front yard beautiful with ornaments and trimmed hedges. Geoff stepped out and his mouth dropped only for Michael to reach up and close it.

“Stop it, you’re supposed to be my _long-term_ boyfriend remember? You’ve been here before – we’ve probably fucked on that bench.” Michael gestured to the one by the front door.

“Nah,” Geoff hummed, “too many splinters.”

“What? Yes we totally did – I was walking funny for days.” Michael insisted.

“I told you before we started – too many splinters.” Geoff smirked.

“No, asshole – it’s because you fucked me too roughly.” Michael added.

 

 

“Michael, is that you?” Someone called from inside, most likely Michael’s mother, “your aunt is here – hurry up.” The woman’s honey tone turned to ice towards the end of her sentence. Geoff could understand why Michael would want to fuck his family over.

“Right, remind me of what you want me to do again.” Geoff asked.

“What old man, did you forget?” Michael mocked harshly. Geoff could already see the resemblance between the boy and his mother.

“No, I wanted to know if you knew them – its important I don’t do anything you don’t like.” Geoff said. Michael scoffed at him.

“What, do you need me to give you a safe word too?” Michael spat.

“Would you like one?” Geoff questioned – that would be a good idea, really. It could be a word Michael could use to keep Geoff in line, keep him from rocking the boat and sinking it.

“We’re not fucking.” Michael replied, exhausted already.

 

 

“No but we did, on that bench remember – splinters.” Geoff grinned. Michael didn’t humour him with a response. Geoff could see him suppress a smile though.

“I want you to flirt with people – my cousin, Charles, specifically. He’s a homophobic douche bag. If he initiates it, fight him – lose, win I don’t care. Plus, the whole pretend to be drunk thing.” Michael added the last part with the wave of his hand.

“Okay and you’re going to pretend not to notice, right?” Geoff said. Michael nodded. Geoff thought about it for a second before he smiled mischievously, “can I drop hints to where we’ve fucked?” Geoff wondered aloud. Michael’s cheeks flushed pink, only a little.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. C’mon, let’s go in before my mom comes and drags us inside.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael’s house looked like what Geoff imagined the Queen’s home to look like. It was decorated lavishly and it was clear that Michael’s family spared no expense. The butler that greeted them widened his eyes at Geoff’s appearance. He’d worn an off-white t-shirt, jeans and some muddy boots. Compared to Michael, Geoff looked like a bum. Michael was in a clean, ironed dress shirt and slacks with what were clearly freshly shined shoes.

“Hey, Harry – where’s mom?” Michael asked sweetly as he grabbed Geoff’s hand in a not-so-subtle manner. Geoff stared down at where their fingers linked. Michael’s hand was soft. Did he moisterize? Geoff would have to ask afterwards.

“She’s in there, sir.” Harry replied with hesitance. Geoff wondered if he’d leave as soon as they turned their backs.

 

 

From the moment Geoff and Michael stepped through the doors, they had everyone’s attention. Michael beamed. Geoff mirrored his expression. He was pleased by the small, horrified gasps that echoed. A lady stepped forward. Geoff could tell it was Michael’s mother. She had the same russet hair and doe brown eyes. Geoff looked for Michael’s father. He didn’t find him.

“Michael, darling, who is this?” Michael’s mother asked. Her eyes told Geoff he wasn’t welcome.

“Well, mom – this is my boyfriend.” Michael said proudly. He even squeezed Geoff’s hand. It was a nice, comforting touch. Geoff nodded enthusiastically. Everyone looked horrified.

“It’s nice to finally meet you all.” Geoff said genuinely. “I haven’t been in this room since Michael begged me to fuck him on this very floor.” He added. Geoff caught everyone off guard, even Michael. Michael’s mother looked as though she was about to kill them both.

“G-Geoff, please.” Michael whispered theatrically. He was loving this.

“That’s funny, I remember you saying that that night.” Geoff grinned.

 

 

“Okay, okay – nothing to see here.” Michael’s mother said to all of her guests. Their stares lingered before they continued. Geoff marvelled at her power.

“Michael, what is this?” She whispered to them both. “Is this about your father because you know that I can’t help that?” Geoff frowned.

“No, mom – he’s my boyfriend. I love him.” Michael said. He set his jaw in determination.

“Fine,” his mother threw her hands up in defeat, “just don’t take anything.” She warned Geoff before flittering away. Michael looked up at Geoff. He was smirking. Geoff nodded.

“So, which one am I hitting on?” Geoff asked.

“Him.” Michael replied. Michael’s cousin was a man rather than a boy. He wore a suit and his hair was slicked back and kept neatly.

“Boy, I am going to flirt with him so hard.” Geoff purred.

“Just-just cause a scene.” Michael waved him off. He walked away to converse with his disgusted relatives.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Hey there, big boy.” Geoff said coyly. He sidled up to Charles, “you look lonely.”

“I’m fine.” Charles replied curtly. Geoff pouted.

“You don’t mean that, babe.” Geoff replied. He snuck his arm around the other man’s shoulder.

“Get off me or I’m about to punch you.” Charles threatened. Wow, Geoff thought – so quick to jump to violence. Geoff retracted his arm. He held his hands up in surrender.

“All right, all right.” Geoff sighed. Charles visibly relaxed as Geoff took a step back. He dumbly turned away from Geoff. Seizing the moment Geoff leapt forward and pinched his ass and well, that was it.

 

 

Everyone jumped when the first punch landed. Charles’ fist was heavy and his aim was true. Geoff fell to the floor easily. Yet Geoff was scrappy and he was quick to pull the man down with him. They wrestled upon the floor, neither getting the upper hand. Charles landed a few painful hits to Geoff’s side and his lip. If Geoff had been paying attention he’d have seen Michael physically jump at the awful, heart wrenching noise it made.

 

 

“That is enough!” Michael’s mother finally cried when she was sure she heard the crack of bones. Not-so-secretly she hoped they belonged to the bum her son had dared to drag into her home.

“Get out of my house.” She demanded of Geoff when he finally stood. Only Michael came to his aid, gentle hands holding onto Geoff’s arm. Michael scowled at his cousin. He didn’t spare anyone else a second glance as he and Geoff shuffled to the front door. Harry was waiting for them. He looked sympathetic, at least. He offered them a towel, it wasn’t much but it was more than that the rest of Michael’s family was up to. They had gone back to idly chatting with one another. Geoff wondered if they were laughing at his misfortune. Perhaps they were congratulating Charles for his good deed. Whatever breed of evil they’d come from, Michael was far from it. He slammed the door behind them. He was patient with Geoff as they walked together. If Geoff slowed down, so did Michael.

 

 

“Thank you.” Geoff wheezed as he leant against his van.

“No problem,” Michael replied shyly, “are you going to be all right to drive?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah – I’m fine.” Geoff said firmly. Michael wasn’t so sure.

“I’m sorry for what happened.” Michael chewed on his lip.

“It’s fine, Michael – it was one of the terms, remember?” Geoff reminded him.

“Yeah but that sucked. You didn’t even get your free food.” Michael said.

“I’ll be fine.” Geoff reiterated. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah… how about next week?” Michael asked boldly.

“Michael…” Geoff trailed off. The younger boy stared at him.

“Just some lunch, you get your free food – no strings attached.” Michael said.

“Okay, okay – I give in.” Geoff was easily sold, what could he say?

“And maybe I’ll get splinters again.” Michael said with a wink.

 

 

Geoff didn’t have time to protest as Michael walked away. Geoff watched how his hips swayed with confidence. Yeah, Geoff thought – he was going to like this kid.


End file.
